PDZ domains of proteins are named after three prototypical proteins: PSD95, Drosophila large disc protein and Zonula Occludin 1 protein (Gomperts et al., 1996, Cell 84:659-662). PDZ domain-containing proteins are involved in synapse formation by organizing transmembrane neurotransmitter receptors through intracellular interactions. PDZ domains contain the signature sequence GLGF (SEQ ID NO:29). In the nervous system, typical PDZ domain-containing proteins contain three PDZ domains, one SH3 domain and one guanylate kinase domain. Examples of intracellular PDZ domain-containing proteins include LIN-2, LIN-7 and LIN-10 at the pre-synapse, and PSD95 at the post-synapse.
PDZ domains have been shown to bind the carboxyl termini of transmembrane proteins in neuronal cells. Songyang et al. reported that proteins capable of binding PDZ domains contain a carboxyl terminal motif sequence of E-S/T-X-V/I (Songyang et al., 1997, Science 275:73). X-ray crystallography studies have revealed the contact points between the motif sequence and PDZ domains (Doyle et al., 1996, Cell 88:1067-1076). While the interaction between PDZ domains and ion channels in neurons have been studied extensively, such interactions have had limited studies in other biological systems, especially the hematopoietic system.
The hematopoietic system is composed of different cell types that perform distinct functions. Many of its diverse function requires coordinated movement of cell surface receptors including ion channels, adhesion surface molecules to coordinate cell-cell interaction, and cytokine receptors. Despite their diverse functional activities, all hematopoietic cells are believed to develop from a multipotent bone marrow hematopoietic stem cell. Such stem cell has been shown to express a surface marker termed CD34. During differentiation, the stem cell gives rise to progenitor cells in each of several specific hematopoietic cell lineages. The progenitor cells then undergo a series of morphological and functional changes to produce mature functionally committed hematopoietic cells.
Among the functions performed by hematopoietic cells, certain cell types are involved exclusively in immunity. For example, lymphocytes, which include T cells, B cells and natural killer (NK) cells, are effectors in immune responses. Monocytes and granulocytes (i.e., neutrophils, basophils and eosinophils) play a role in non-specific forms of defense. Lymphocytes, monocytes and granulocytes are collectively referred to as white blood cells or leukocytes. On the other hand, other hematopoietic cells perform functions that are unrelated to the immune system. For example, erythrocytes are involved in gas transport, and cells of the thrombocytic series are involved in blood clotting.
T cells and B cells recognize antigens and generate an immune response. T cells recognize antigens by heterodimeric surface receptors termed the T cell receptor (TCR). The TCR is associated with a series of polypeptides collectively referred to as CD3 complex. B cells recognize antigens by surface immunoglobulins (Ig), which are also secretory molecules. In addition, a large number of co-stimulatory surface receptors have been identified in T cells and B cells, which augment cellular activation during antigen-induced activation.
In addition to the T cell antigen receptor/CD3 complex (TCR/CD3), other molecules expressed by T cells which mediate an activation signal, include but are not limited to, CD2, CD4, CD5, CD6, CD8, CD18, CD27, CD28, CD43, CD45, CD152 (CTLA-4), CD154, MHC class I, MHC class II, CDw137 (4-1BB), CDw150, and the like (Barclay et al., The Leucocyte Antigen Facts Book, 1997, Second edition, Academic Press; Leucocyte Typing, 1984, Bernard et al. (eds.), Springer-Verlag; Leukocyte Typing II, 1986, Reinherz et al. (eds.), Springer-Verlag; Leukocyte Typing III, 1987, McMichael (ed.), Oxford University Press; Leukocyte Typing IV, 1989, Knapp et al. (eds.), Oxford University Press; CD Antigens, 1996, VI Internet Workshop and Conference on Human Leukocyte Differentiation Antigens. Cell surface antigens that work together with TCR/CD3 are often referred to as co-receptors in the art.
Specific antibodies have been generated against all of the aforementioned T cell surface antigens. Other molecules that bind to the aforementioned T cell surface receptors include antigen-binding antibody derivatives such as variable domains, peptides, superantigens, and their natural ligands such as CD58 (LFA-3) for CD2, HIV gp120 for CD4, CD27L for CD27, CD80 or CD86 for CD28 or CD152, ICAM1, ICAM2 and ICAM3 for CD11a/CD18, 4-1BBL for CDw137.
Activation molecules expressed by B cells, include but are not limited to, surface Ig, CD18, CD19, CD20, CD21, CD22, CD23, CD40, CD45, CD80, CD86 and ICAM1. Similarly, natural ligands of these molecules and antibodies directed to them as well as antibody derivatives may be used to deliver an activation signal to B cells.
However, prior to the present invention, it was not known that signal transduction following stimulation of any leukocyte receptor was mediated by receptor interactions with PDZ domain-containing proteins. Therefore, it was not even contemplated in the art that an interference of leukocyte surface receptor/PDZ domain interactions could regulate leukocyte activation.